Substitutes
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Harry's long hours as a aurror causes some loneliness for Ginny. Lucky for her, she has two handsome sons to take care of the deed. Ginny/Albus severus/ James Sirius. Requested by Mattcun. Mature themes! Don't say I didn't warn you!


Substitutes

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Summary: Harry's long hours job as a aurror causes some loneliness for Ginny. Lucky for her, she has two handsome sons to take care of her need. Ginny/Albus/James. Mature by Mattcun

Author Notes: Hey everyone! So I written another fic that would sure get your juices flowing. This story was requested my Mattcun. I wanted to say thank you for being patient with me while I tackled the world of living and other pending story requests and I hope you enjoy it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Please note: This story is for mature audiences only (18&over). This is also an incest threesome story. If you uncomfortable with this nature, don't read. I don't want to be responsible for scarring anyone HEAVE THE WARNING!

As for everyone else, enjoy!

Also, Lily Luna is not in the story. Saving her for later! ;)

* * *

''You sure you have everything?'' Ginny Potter asked as she carefully straighten her husband's Harry Potter's tie. He was going away for Paris for Aurror duty...which are difficult for her. But still, she tried to manage.

''Yes love,'' Harry replies. ''I have everything except for one thing...''

Hearing the sudden sadness in his voice, Ginny knew what he meant. ''Oh Harry, I know you want to take us along. Your Boss...''

''My Boss is a bastard. I'm going to be away for a month from you, Albus, and James and he shows no sythpony. He just doesn't understand how special it is to have your family around.''

Ginny nodded her head. ''Yeah. I was kinda hoping if a little family vacation. Walking by the Ethel tower, having coffee and corsets. I understand. We will be fine. I'm glad that the fact that Albus and James are grown and not dating. I would be sad that they left me alone.''

''Yes, speaking of James and Albus, where are they?''

''We're right here, Dad,'' James replied as he walked into the living room with his younger brother Albus.

''Aw, My boys,'' Harry replies staring at the two as he exchange hugs between the two.

''Our two grown boys,'' Ginny replied as she looked at Albus direction which he secretly, without his father looking, gave her a quick wink.

''What have you boys been up to?'' Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

''Qudditch in the yard, Mum.'' Albus replies. ''James wanted to teach me some moves for the upcoming tournament.''

''So other than Quittich, which you two seemed to be doing before I leave for duty, what are you planning to do while I'm gone?'' Harry asked.

Albus turned to his brother James who has a smile on his face before turning back to Harry and replied, ''Just hang around the house-''

''And take care of mother,'' James finished his sentence.

''Good boys,'' Harry replies smiling. ''Don't forget the house chores.''

''No sir, Both,'' James and Albus nodded their heads.''We will miss you dad,'' James replied cheerfully.

''Oh James, I will be home soon. Before you know it, a month would be here and I will be the first to cheer Albus on,'' He picked up both of his suitcase walking to the fire-place added with Ginny giving him a kiss on the cheek.. ''I want you both to watch our for your mother.''

''Don't worry father,'' Albus replied looking from his mother to his older brother. ''We're take care of her...''

''Give her everything she needs...''James finshed his sentence. Just the sound of his voice made Ginny's heart skip a beat.

''I will sent a owl the moment I arrive to let you know I'm safe.'' Harry replied nodding his head before yelling out, ''DIGON ALLEY!'' disappearing into the fireplace. Once James and Albus knew he was gone, the two young men turned towards the older redhead with sudden hunger on their faces.

''Now that he's gone...''

''...We have the house to ourselves.''

Over the past few months, Harry had been away from home doing aurror duty, which left Ginny at times, Depressed. If it wasn't for her sons, Albus and James, she couldn't even think where she would be. They were there when she need anything when she wanted company. When she needed affection... Her two sons who looked so much like their father was the sinful way to handle the situation.

Ginny stood still as they slow made their way around her. James pulled his white shirt over his head while Albus,who wasn't wearing any shoes, began to slowly undo his jeans. Ginny heart began to race and the sudden grossness between her legs watching as James made his way behind her wrapping his hands around her waist leaning down to press his lips on her neck. Ginny felt the soft purrs he was making on her skin.

''Seems like forever since we did this,'' Albus replied. Glazing up at his mother. ''Don't you agree?''

Ginny softly gasped as she felt her eldest son groped her hips roughly.

''Fuck!'' He breathed. ''Too long! I feel like I'm about to explode!''

''Hey, Be gentle bro. You forgot what Mum had taught us how to be gentle?''

with Albus question, James glacned up at his brother and replied, ''No, I haven't forgotten Albus. I was thinking of being gentle but rough.''

''Sounds good enough. Let's take mother upstaris, James...''

With Albus' response, the older boy lifted Ginny into his arms. following Albus upstairs.

* * *

From the moment the three pasted the bedroom threshold, the three lost all control. James, now fully nude was kissing passionately on Ginny's neck while Albus used his hands to remove the straps of Ginny's yellow pokadot dress. His sanity left him when he saw Ginny's full breasts. her nipples hard and ripe for the picking. He became undone. Leaning forwards to suck and playfully bite on them. Ginny jumped in response.

''Mmm,'' James replies when he and Ginny broke their lips apart. ''You like that?''

''Y-yes...''Ginny moaned.

''You like seeing your youngest son on your breasts while I do this,'' he demonstrated when his hands went inside the waistband of her underwear down to her mist opening.

''Oh! Yes!'' Ginny gasped when she felt his fingers on her wet skin. ''Please...''

Running his tongue over her nipple, Albus paused looking up at his brother and replied, ''Oi James, Stop teasing her will you?''

''Why?'' James slightly moaned.

''Because if she keeps moaning like that, I'm not going to last before I have a chance to be inside her. Let's take her to the bed, yeah?''

James nodded his head in agreement. Lifting Ginny up in his arms once more, the trio took three steps towards the bed and continue their tryst. Ginny felt like she was heaven. The pleasure that both Albus and James was giving her was amazing. She kissed Albus with such passion, he felt his insides were about to explode James on the other hand was having his share of tasting her tender bosoms leaving a trial of wet kiss down from her belly button down to her wanting maidenhood. ''So Beautiful...''He whipsered before spearding her legs apart and claiming what is his, immediately darting his tongue inside her opening collecting her juices. Ginny bucked her hips in response having a hard meeting her kisses with Albus because of the intense pleasure. To be only 22, James had enough experience on how to eating a girl out. Albus sensed this and stop his abusing on her mouth watching the pleasure expression on his mother's face at the same time cupping her breasts with his hands.

''Oh Mother, you looked so hot while James is eating you...'' His erection was starting to get painful. He groped himself in his jeans and let out a soft moan. To make himself more comfortable, He stood up to his feet and began to take off his jeans. Ginny moaned as she saw her youngest son's perfect body. Tall and lean down to his 7-inch cock stood high and bold and oozing a bit of precum. She couldn't help but to wet her lips. Albus smirked at his mother's expression.

''You like this, mother?'' He asked as he grip his member giving it a firm stroke

''Oh!'' Ginny hissed as she felt James take a hold of her clit once more while his fingers pressed into her opening. ''Yes...''

Without hesitation, Albus walked up to the older woman. Standing in the foot of the bed his erection was just mere inches from her face. Giving a cock a firm hold once more and with the pleasure Ginny was feeling, Albus took his cock and pressed it into Ginny's mouth. Immediately Ginny began to go to work on him. running her lips and tongue down his swollen head and shaft. He placed his hand on her head for support enjoying the sinfully sensation.

''Oh fuck yeah,'' Albus whispered. ''Feels good... Don't stop...''

With a last lick of her folds, James changed position. His breathing came out in pants as he sat up on his knees giving his member a full stroke before placing it near Ginny's entrance. He looked up at the scene of his mother wildly sucking his younger brother off and it turn on even more. With a growl James brace himself slamming his member into her burying it to the hilt.

''Fuck! Yeah!'' James hissed when he felt his mother's wall closed tightly around him. ''You're so Fucking tight! Dad doesn't know what he's missing.'' He growled slapping one of her breasts.

Fuck him! More for us,'' Albus replied. ''She feels good, yeah?'' Albus asked as he continued to feed her his cock.

''She feels fucking amazing bro,'' He gritted his teeth as he pulled himself halfway out before he grab her hips and thrust into her again.

''Uh!'' Albus groaned as he felt Ginny's mouth closed tightly around him. Whether she used her teeth or not, he didn't care. He love the pleasure and pain mixed together. It made him feel much dirtier. James was now pounding uncontrollably into Ginny. Their juices entwined. With his hand, he reached down and began rubbing small circles on her clit.

''Oh, Yes, James...''Ginny mutter moaned around Albus' cock.

''You like that?'' James huskily asked as he fucked her into the mattress his fingers rubbed wildly around her clit

Ginny took Albus' penis out of her mouth and replied, ''Oh! Yes! yes! yes, I love it Oh! Fuck me! Please...I want you both inside of me...''

Albus didn't waste anymore time. He quietly clawed onto the bed waiting for James to change the position. Turning Ginny around so she was her back was facing him, Albus once again gave himself two strokes before easing his way inside her arse. The two of them moaned as they became one. Ginny resting her head on James' shoulder. Nodding his head to tell James he was ready, they began to move in unison. Up and down, slow and tender. Ginny would repeatedly moan each time they thrust. Soon she was screaming at the top of her lungs. wildly being throwing between the two men. James, resume with his violent thrust, His finger nails on her hips gripping them so tight, to the point that they were bruising her skin. Albus tried to follow his brother's movements adding with his fingers working frantically on her clit. Ginny became undone. With a shout, she came closing her inner walls around the two men. James and Albus followed seconds later, filling their mother up to the brink with their essence. Spent, the three crashed on to the bed in a sweaty mess.

''Merlin!'' Albus began, running a hand through his hair panting heavily. ''That was awesome!''

''Yeah, you certainly outdid yourself, Brother,'' James replied smiling.

''I learnt from the best,'' He winked at him.

''I don't think I would be able to walk for days!'' Ginny replied glazing up at the two.

''Oh no'', James pouted giving her a quick kiss. ''I'll tell you what, until you get feeling in your legs...''

''...We're stay right here with you.'' Albus replied.

''Oh...that's nice of you two. I love you, Boys.''

Giving her a kiss a cheek, Albus and James replied. ''We love you, too.''

The End.

Well, there it is! Hope you guys like it as it took some time for me write it. :) Be on the lookout of my story called, Girls night out...with Draco! Until next time!


End file.
